


Wrongly Accused

by Shadowling-guistical (Hit_or_Mish)



Series: March Ado About Nothing Challenge [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Fluff, Food mention, Kissing, M/M, and Logan loves him for it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hit_or_Mish/pseuds/Shadowling-guistical
Summary: "Are you sure?"Roman rolled his eyes "Cross my heart and hope to die, Specs,"He knows that Logan was less than amused. Roman could feel his steely eyes pin in a strangely sharp look. The so called 'scene of the crime' lie between them, and Roman did his best to maintain eye contact. Because damn him before he could give Logan any sort of tell that he was guilty.Because he isn'tOr: Roman is intent on proving his innocence. And he might just know how to do it.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: March Ado About Nothing Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209380
Kudos: 17





	Wrongly Accused

**Author's Note:**

> For the TSS Fanworks Collective server March Ado About Nothing challenge. Where we fill in angsty and whumpy prompts with toothrotting fluff.
> 
> [Wrongly Accused]

"Are you sure?"

Roman rolled his eyes "Cross my heart and hope to die, Specs,"

He knows that Logan was less than amused. Roman could _feel_ his steely eyes pin in a strangely sharp look. The so called 'scene of the crime' lie between them, and Roman did his best to maintain eye contact. Because damn him before he could give Logan any sort of tell that he was guilty.

_Because he isn't_

"Forgive me for being so insistent," Logan pushed up his glasses, "But among all of us, you are the one that is most fond of Crofters," a pause, "Aside--"

_Heh. Side._

"--From me. So you can logically see why I think you were the one that had been mooching on my jam. _My_ jam, Roman,"

"And I'm telling you that it isn't me, Logan," Roman has insisted. Logan didn’t seem convinced. The Prince resisted the urge to groan. As much as he loved the guy, Logan sure had a one track mind sometimes when he thinks that he’s right.

"I have plenty of evidence,"

Fine, he can play along if Logan really wants to Sherlock this so badly. Roman's eyebrow raised, "Oh?"

Logan flipped open a small notebook he materialized with a wave of a hand.

"For one,” He began, “Patton said you offered to make him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch. Because, and I quote, **_"I'm making one for me too"._** Secondly, and I reiterate, aside from myself, you are the most regular consumer of Crofters Jam in this house. And third," And Logan gave him the stink-eye for this, "You did the exact same thing last time,"

And yeah, okay. That's on him. He did take Logan's jam that one time. But sue him, he was hungry and that was the only jar left. Roman sighed.

"Alright. what if I can prove my innocence?"

"Then I suppose this matter would be settled. But I can't see how you could--"

Roman rolled his eyes before his hand snaked around Logan’s waist. And before he could say another word, it died in his mouth as he felt Roman's lips touch his. All Logan's brain could think of was _oh, Roman tasted sweet_. He tasted of vanilla with just a hint of peanut butter. He tasted minty, as well-- No doubt from the mints he so favored as a snack. He could also taste something inexplicably Roman and--

_Cherries_.

_He tasted of Cherries. Not Pomegranate._

_He tasted of Royal Raspberry Cherriot. Not Logan’s Berry._

Logan felt his face heat up like a supernova as they broke off. For a moment, he could only blink. Once he seemed to get his bearings again, Logan cleared his throat, "...Ah. It seems--" "Yeah Specs?" Roman asked, amused and grinning.

'It seems that I was wrong," Logan's blush deepened at the smug look that Roman gave him, "You...Didn't take my jam,"

"Nope~" Roman's cheek tenfolded as he leaned in for another kiss. One that Logan was only ever too happy to return, even if his cheeks still felt warm and his stomach tingly. He hummed against their kiss, Cherries and Pomegranate had never tasted so good together.


End file.
